


偷看

by SeitundZeit1926



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeitundZeit1926/pseuds/SeitundZeit1926
Summary: 公式光x阿莉塞x阿尔菲诺 伪3p，请注意避雷
Relationships: 光之战士x阿莉塞x阿尔菲诺
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	偷看

阿尔菲诺真的不是故意要听到房间里的声音的。  
“如果再有下次，我一定会生......”阿莉塞的话还没有说完，剩下的字眼就被吞进了呻吟里，她一声猝不及防的低喘落进阿尔菲诺的耳朵里，少年精灵的尖耳朵要烧起来一样，听到了什么不得了的东西。  
“都是我的错。”紧接着的，是英雄的声音，和窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，阿莉塞的语气听起来染上了一点不该有的情欲，她低低的啜泣声落在门外哥哥的耳朵里，让阿尔菲诺有些不知所措、甚至有些脸红心跳。  
他知道撞破了别人情事是件尴尬的事情，应该赶快离开才是。可是不知道为什么，她不能从这场偷窥的性事中抽出身来，甚至不自觉想要窥探更多。性器不知廉耻地硬起来，可耻极了，阿尔菲诺在心里批判着自己，却又凑得更近了点。深埋在心头的畸形而可耻的欲望在门内浅浅的撞击抽插中滋生蔓延，阿尔菲诺吞了口口水，喉结上下滚动着，他紧闭着眼，长睫毛眨动着，伸手抚上鼓囊的裤裆，握住昂扬的性器一下一下撸动着。  
阿莉塞半跪在光的身上，面色潮红。她的外袍被扔到了地上，衬衫大敞着，露出一对发育良好的乳包。“阿莉塞。”光又喊了她一声，阿莉塞的眼里有一层朦胧的水汽，脸灼烫般的烧起来，缓缓坐在那根粗长的性器上动着腰。英雄的性器粗长硬挺，直直顶上最深处的隐秘点，酥麻发酸的感觉让阿莉塞直不起腰来，软软地挂在光之战士的身上。  
尽管已经是这样一幅动了情的模样，她还是强撑着精神紧紧抿起唇：“如果再不做...我可是不会接受你的、你的道歉......唔......”  
性器猝不及防地拔出来又深深顶进去，几乎要把嫩肉操坏一样碾磨着，龟头挤压着最深处的敏感点，抽出又顶进来时快感潮水一般涌上脑海。阿莉塞的脚趾蜷起来抓着地，绣口微张，发出一声又一声急促的呻吟，她的双臂挂在光的肩膀上，结实可靠的肌肉给予了人无限的安心感。光托住阿莉赛的屁股，把内裤扯到了腿弯处，挺身打桩机似得操干着。肉壁紧紧吸附着肉棒，汹涌的淫水止不住地顺着交合处流出来，又被肉棒堵回去搅打着，啪啪的操干声在安静的房间里响起，阿莉塞的泪水止不住地涌出来，抓着光低低地求饶：“太快了...呜呜呜...好快...哈啊.......”  
房间内淫荡的不像话，藏在门后面的阿尔菲诺同样是脸色通红：英雄这么厉害吗？如果他来干自己......是不是、是不是.......阿尔菲诺想不下去了，他闭着眼，撸动的速度加快了些，又跟着屋里的声音摸上自己平坦的胸脯，大力揉捏了几把。小肉粒随着阿尔菲诺的动作颤巍巍地立起来，淫荡又色情。  
少年闭着眼，一只手撸动着昂扬的肉棒，另一只手捏着胸前的乳粒，他的呼吸急促，一遍遍低声念着光的名字，甚至主动撅高了屁股去蹭粗糙的门板。如果他愿意操进来，那么大一根......会死吧......  
阿尔菲诺曾经偷偷观察过光，在他们一起洗澡的时候。英雄围了条浴巾大大咧咧地走了进来，他洗澡时阿尔菲诺偷偷打量过那根骇人的凶器：那根东西粗长地似儿臂，暴起的青筋暗示着颇为可怕的能力，两只饱满的蛋囊悬挂着，似乎自己一只手才能握过来。他的喉咙又干又渴，情欲把他撩拨得浑身发燥，英雄能够操进来的话，一定会一下子顶到最深处的......他或许被操了几下就忍不住射精了！  
“唔...唔......太快了......”屋里传出了阿莉塞的哭喊求饶声，像是小猫抓一样挠在阿尔菲诺心上，男人的胯部狠狠撞到阿莉塞撅起的屁股上，发出啪啪的声响。肉壁把阳具箍得紧紧的，贪婪地往里吞着，肉棒越插越深，每一次都要碾过敏感点，把她干得说不出话来，只剩下呜呜咽咽的泪声。  
“太...太深了......会坏掉的......”少女尖尖的呻吟落在哥哥的耳朵里，像是火上浇油：哈...哈...他也好想被英雄抱起来狠狠操干，贪婪地吞进那根肉棒，只是想一想就觉得......  
阿尔菲诺喉结上下滚动着，把那些淫荡的想法都吞进去，不断地撸动着。

阿莉塞被光抱着狠狠操干，光洁的肌肤都被汗水浸湿，洁白的小腿不断蹬踹着，被光顶得大脑一片空白。英雄似乎不打算轻易地饶过她，握着粗长的性器对准穴口，缓缓地操进去。得不到慰藉的花穴饥渴得要命，只能抓住光一声声求他，男人扶住她的腰肢，重重顶上最深处，又按住阿莉塞的腰肢往下坐。敏感的地方被尽数找出来，止不住的眼泪像断了线的珠子，阿莉塞的双腿紧紧盘在光的腰肢上，两个人身体相连的地方发出啾咕啾咕的水声，少女紧咬着唇，呜呜咽咽的把脸埋进光的胸膛，一副高潮迭起的模样。  
“嘘——”光突然捂住了她的嘴，动作却更激烈了，“阿尔菲诺好像在外面。”他压低了声音，吐息略过精灵尖尖的耳侧，又轻轻咬了一口。  
“会...会被听到的......”阿莉塞的睫毛上挂着泪珠，可是声音却并没有小下去，“哈啊......好厉害......呼——英雄，要、要不行了......”  
光操得又猛又深，几乎不给人喘气的间隙，喉咙里仿佛堵着什么一样说不出话来。阿莉塞的脸上泛着情欲的潮红，隆起的乳包被人握在手里大力揉捏着，她紧紧咬着牙关，迎合着光的动作前后耸动着，努力去攀上敏感点。  
“要不行了...呜呜...呜......”阿莉塞仰着脸，克制不住地颤抖着，被男人几个深顶送上了高潮。  
“好猛...太厉害了......光......”门外的阿尔菲诺也要高潮了，他快速撸动着肉棒，满脑子都是光抱着他从身后狠狠操干的情景，淫荡又下流。可是身体从这种下流的思想里得到了无尽的快感，伴随着阿莉塞的哭声，门外的阿尔菲诺也达到了高潮。  
他不可控制地瘫软在地上，射出的精液挂在了门板上，又顺着门板滑落。阿尔菲诺似乎终于反应过来，自己做了多么不堪的事情。他提起裤子慌慌张张准备要离开，门却突然打开了。近乎全裸的男人就站在门口，身上还带着浓郁的性事味道，他低下头望着瘫软在地的阿尔菲诺，伸臂将少年抱了起来：“偷听的还开心吗？是不是到我惩罚的环节了？”


End file.
